Domestic appliances for dispensing liquids are well known. Examples of these include: coffee machines, water dispensers and juicers. It is useful for these appliances to be as small as possible so that they can fit neatly into a domestic environment. Further, it is aesthetically pleasing for the appliance to have a “clean” appearance. Therefore, it is undesirable for parts to project from the appliance.
It is known for an appliance to have a retractable dispenser. EP 1656863 discloses a mixing head for a beverage production machine. The mixing head is movable on a curved path between open and closed positions. Another example of a liquid dispenser with a movable nozzle is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,622,047. This document discloses a nozzle which moves on a circular or elliptical path between open and closed positions.
The above prior art arrangements are useful in that they provide retractable nozzles or dispensers for convenience and cleanliness purposes. However, these arrangements have the drawback that the retractable nozzles or dispensers move along curved paths between open and closed positions. Therefore, sufficient space is required for both the movement of the nozzle/dispenser along the curved path and for appropriate drive means such as a cam, a pivot or another arrangement. This results in a larger appliance to contain the necessary components.